A Pleasant Beginning
by mocha-chiller09
Summary: Hisana unwittingly finds herself in a calligraphy society meeting with none other than her captain, Kuchiki Byakuya for company. Simple piece.  Intended ByakuyaxHisana


"Hisana, the vice captain said we were to assemble for a meeting with the captain within the next 10 minutes, c'mon!"

Mamiko swiftly divulged her message, shot Hisana a friendly nod and immediately whisked away to her other awaiting duties. Hisana poked her head out of the door and watched as Mamiko disappeared, her shinigami garb bellowing behind her.

Hisana sighed and blew away a stubborn strand of black hair from between her eyes only to have it rudely fall into place again. What was she going to do about her stubborn hair? It just refused to fall under her command. She shrugged off the matter for the hour and donning her katana she swiftly dashed off for the ominous meeting.

Hisana was a death god and had been one for quite a number of years. She had taken up the occupation in order that she would be able to strengthen herself and eventually be able to make her way out again to Rukongai to find her sister.

Presently however, she usually aided her vice-captain with paper work that had to be completed and sorted out within her division, the 6th division of the Gotei 13 in Soul Society. She was rarely ever given the opportunity to go out on field work and that was probably because of her frail build. She was a small girl who was a little too pale and a little too short for her age. Her vice-captain would always scold her for not eating properly and for not taking better nutritional care of herself but Hisana always did try. She always tried to eat and drink the right things. She couldn't help it though; she supposed she was just a naturally small person.

She was originally a commoner from Inuzuri, one of the poorest districts in Soul Society but had decided to become a shinigami and worked her way up from there. Her determination stemmed from wanting to find her younger sister whom she had abandoned because of her incapability to care for one younger than herself. She still had a lot of work to do in order to become stronger however (she was an unseated officer) and she was determined to work hard.

Hisana's captain, Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the most well known captains in Seireitei and he also belonged to one of the four noble families in Soul Society. He was a very strong man and was perhaps one of the strongest sixth squad captains ever. Since becoming a member of the sixth squad Hisana had seen her captain around a number of times but had never actually spoken to him other than the necessary conformities. He was a serious minded young man and took his job to heart and Hisana often found herself admiring his relentless dedication. He was a good man.

As she finally entered the meeting hall she couldn't help but wonder what was so important that it warranted the presence of all members of the squad. Almost everyone was already neatly assembled. Hisana was greeted by some familiar faces as she made her way through the crowd and she kindly smiled at any one who was nice enough to acknowledge her. She wasn't really well known for she usually hid herself in the background but those who knew her thought her a sweet girl and would always say nice things about her.

Hisana gradually made her way towards a seat by the open window and comfortably arranged herself so that she was snug. She smiled at the person next to her and quietly began to hum to herself.

The vice captain arrived to a pretty noisy room 10 minutes later, followed closely by the captain. Hisana instantaneously felt the impact of his powerful presence as it filled the room and she watched as a hushed silence gently began to descend. She wondered if it affected her alone (because she was so weak) but she soon realised that several other souls were also quivering on their feet. The man exuded a strong aura, an aura that was at that time heavily engulfing the room. Hisana quietly watched him as he made his way to the front of the hall and she watched as the sea of people smoothly parted for him. He was dressed in the standard shinigami uniform and the white captain's haori. There was a mint green scarf wrapped around his neck and a kenseikan neatly intertwined in his hair. Those objects she knew signified his noble birth. He had thick black hair that fell past his shoulders with several lazy strands falling into his blue grey eyes. His countenance was stoic and cynical with a touch of noble pride. Hisana watched as several female members' faces lit with admiration and how carefully their eyes followed the captain. Captain Kuchiki was a very handsome man and was highly favoured by the female population in Soul Society. Hisana couldn't help but smile when she realised her captain had ignored the women but she supposed he would in any case; he was that kind of man.

The meeting was brief and to the point, consisting primarily of paperwork that needed to be completed and submitted on a more timely basis and other miscellaneous topics. It concluded within twenty minutes and everyone swiftly scattered to get their work done. Hisana lingered until the room was almost empty and slowly drifted towards another window in the room to get some fresh air. She would often come into this room when it was empty and today she decided that it would also be a good idea to spend some time with herself, alone.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and their exotic grandeur filled the forests with life. Their perfume was wafting through the air, soft, pleasant and intoxicating. Their lustrous pink coloured the sky and they presented a breath taking view against the rolling background of the sky. Maybe she would take a walk in a little while. She luxuriantly sighed at the stunning vista and absently rested her head onto her propped hands.

"How beautiful…" she whispered to herself.

"I couldn't agree anymore."

Hisana almost fell off her chair at that voice and she clumsily spun around to observe the figure behind her. She became speechless at the sight and couldn't help it as her heat began to pound.

"T- T-Taicho! Kuchiki Taicho, sir, I-I-I!"

"Why do you stutter so?" his eyes were unreadable and his lips were set but there was an unexpected softness glowing from his features. Hisana couldn't help herself as she goggled up at his taller frame. He was so much taller than her and she was positive she would drown in his clothes. He stepped closer to her and she automatically groped backwards. She had never been this close to her captain before!

"I-I-I'm n-not stuttering sir!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

She watched as her captain pointedly raised his eyebrows and she helplessly blushed at her silly words.

"I-I mean-"

"It's ok." He quietly replied as he raised his hand to stop her speech. "You do not need to explain yourself."

"I'm sorry Kuchiki Taicho…" she muttered in a small voice then. She bowed her head in shame and guiltily played with her fingers. She had not wanted to behave so childishly before her commanding officer. "I did not expect that anyone would remain in the room, that's all."

"I see…"

"I will take my leave now." She had begun to walk past her captain but was quite taken aback when he suddenly stopped her with a soft command.

"No."

She ceased her amble and looked up in surprise at her superior officer.

"You don't have to leave right away. There is supposed to be a calligraphy society meeting here within the next fifteen minutes, you may stay until then if you like."

Hisana perked up at his words and wonderingly stared at him. "You mean that sir?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh thank you Taicho!" she excitedly exclaimed as she clapped her hands before her chest. "Thank you very much!"

"Think nothing of it."

She respectfully bowed before her captain then and comfortably resumed her seat by the window. Being a rather cheerful girl, Hisana warmly smiled at her captain and gestured towards the cherry trees outside.

"I once overheard that your shikai is similar to the blossoms of the sakura." She amiably began. "May I ask if that is true?"

The captain blinked at her in surprise before quietly nodding his head in the affirmative.

"My shikai is nothing so beautiful," she dreamily began, "My zanpakto's ability is water based, so I cannot summon anything so elegant."

"But water is a powerful element, you control something quite interesting."

"You think so Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes."

The small woman sighed next and thoughtfully lowered her gaze. "I need to learn to control it better though…" she wistfully began, "I need to become stronger."

The captain raised an eyebrow at her words and an imperceptible smile parted his lips as he observed her determination.

"And I'm sure you will..."

"Thank you so much Captain Kuchiki!" she smilingly replied as she beamed up at him. "I will try my best."

The captain nodded his head at her answer and thoughtfully knitted his brows for a minute. "I forgot to ask previously but what is your name?"

"Oh yes of course sir. My name is Hisana."

"I see, well the sixth squad always invests in talent, I am sure you will do well."

They both remained in companionable conversation until the start of the Calligraphy's Society meeting and they both politely acknowledged the other just as members of the club began to roll in. Hisana bowed before her captain as the numbers of persons began to increase and murmured a small "Thank you for your company Kuchiki-Taicho." to Byakuya before beginning to make her way towards the exit. She was surprised however as she was stopped by a cheerful Captain Unohana at the door way who brightly encouraged her to join the society.

"We could always do with more members dear child, why run away from our meeting?"

"B-But-"

Hisana weakly began to protest but could do no more as she was lightly tugged once more into the room by a slightly determined fourth squad captain.

"New members are always warmly welcomed here." she cheerily sang as she forced a bemused Hisana into a seated position beside Kuchiki Byakuya. "And your will agree I am sure."

Hisana apologetically smiled at her own captain who had been watching the entire spectacle with surprised eyes and she chuckled when he closed his eyes in silent acknowledgement. He looked rather handsome just then and she couldn't help herself as she found that a nice thought.

She spent the rest of the evening under her captain's patient tutorage and couldn't help but blush when their hands accidently brushed as he helped her with her wrist movements. He too had turned a light shade of pink but had swiftly hid his embarrassment with a quiet apology.

Hisana had not minded however, she had found everything really pleasant. Maybe her evening hadn't been that bad after all.

Later that night as she lay to sleep she happily saw her captain's face lingering in her dreams and she quietly fell asleep with his name on her lips.


End file.
